A ninja's code
by CopyMan
Summary: What were to happen if a mishap in a jutsu sent Naruto to the Code Lyoko world?. Watch as he finds out how this new world affects his jutsu, and how one girl can change even the most thought out plans. NarutoxAelita, UlrichxYumi. Rated M for lemons later
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if Naruto attempted a jutsu that sent him to the Code Lyoko world? Watch as he fights to learn how his jutsu are different in this world, along with his physical appearance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Lyoko (no matter how much I want to)

Authors note: My first attempt at a cross-over, so I hope it meets all of your standards

A ninja's code

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'BOOM!!' A large bang filled the usually quiet village of Konoha, a cloud of smoke filling the training grounds for team 7 with a frustrated blond in the middle of it all. Said blonds clothes were dirty, dusty from the previous explosion kicking up so much dust and dirt. His usually bright blond hair was darker, almost black with soot and dirt, the only thing that stood out from the blond was his eyes. A deep blue that could challenge the sky's own.

"Ah! Kuso!" The blond stood, dusting himself off. Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day. He had far since dumped his bright orange getup, now sporting something a tad more subtle. His choice of clothing now consisted of a black, unbuttoned shirt with a fishnet one under it, revealing his toned chest and stomach. He wore some black, ankle length pants, decorated with orange stripes, which were sealed off with some bandages going into his sandals. He wore his headband proudly on his forehead with a black cloth.

As for the reason for his frustration, he was attempting a jutsu, named the hiraishin. Though, things were not going well. The hiraishin was a space time jutsu that can be used to travel to a marked point in the blink of an eye. If the mark is placed on a kunai, it can be used to instantly travel after it, making it a very useful jutsu. But, it was a jutsu that required precise chakra control, something Naruto greatly lacked.

"Alright, one more time" Muttered the hyper active blond, launching the kunai and doing the necessary handseals. A second large explosion filled the area but, when the smoke cleared, Naruto was no longer there.

**-CODE LYOKO WORLD-**

Jeremie slammed his hands against the panel of the supercomputer, staring closely at the screen. X.A.N.A had them beat. He watched as Odd and Ulrich were dematerialized by a Block and a Krabe. He watched as the Scipizoa approached Aelita, binding her in its tentacles as they turned pink, showing that the process of extracting her memory had begun, "Aelita…" Jeremie softly whispered as tears threatened to fall

**-10 MINUTES BEFORE-**

A figure began to materialize in the glaciers region of Lyoko. The figure fell to the ground, cradling his head afterwards, "Damn, that was one hell of a ride" Naruto mumbled getting up and looking around at his surroundings, "Huh?, where am I?, this doesn't look like Konoha" he pondered, taking in the sights. He noticed a tower in the distance behind a glacier. Deciding that would be where the people would be, he began his run in that direction.

**-CURRENT TIME (ON EARTH)-**

Jeremie again slammed his hands down on the computer panel, frustrated. "No, no it can't be happening" he grimaced as Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do Jeremie. We can at least watch Aelita for a little bit" She reasoned softly, getting a nod from the stricken boy beneath her. All eyes turned to the screen as they watched Aelita constricted by the Scipizoa

**(ON LYOKO)**

Aelita tried to fight out of its grasp, trying to find a way to get away. She stopped after some time, finding it pointless to keep trying. As those thoughts came to mind she heard a voice, raising her hopes. "Hey! get away from her weirdoes!" Naruto yelled out, standing on the tip of a nearby glacier, earning several surprised looks back on Earth.

As Naruto jumped down, he made his favorite cross shaped handseal and grinned, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled out as he evened the playing field by creating 9 clones of himself. When he landed he took the time to ponder the situation, _'Ok, outnumbered by ten wasp things, 5 crabby looking things, 2 balls, a spider thing and a jelly fish' _

After some consideration Naruto, along with his clones, rushed the enemies. They divided themselves, judging the strengths of the enemy by the look and size of them. Two clones went for the Tarentule; two went for the Megatanks, two for the Kankrelat, and the same going for the Krabes and Frolions. The original taking the Scipizoa.

The two clones with the Tarentule had little trouble, quickly ending it with a Rasengan to the head. The Megatanks were a bit tricky, and they took a bit of time figuring out how to kill it. Eventually though, they figured it out. It was still difficult, having to hit it just when it's charging up its attack. All the others had no problems, either ending them with a Rasengan, or with a few kunai and shuriken. Naruto grinned as the clones dispelled themselves. Reaching behind him he took a kunai and spun it on his index finger, holding it like a dagger. When he was close enough, Naruto jumped up and slashed at the Scipizoa's tentacles, causing it to immediately release Aelita and drop her to the ground before fleeing.

**(BACK ON EARTH)**

The reactions on the Heroes faces were…varied to say the least. Jeremie was stunned someone was on Lyoko without being materialized through the factory. Ulrich was amazed at Naruto's skills and abilities'. Yumi shared the same opinion as Ulrich and Odd was impressed at his weapons and clothing. After a while, Jeremie snapped back to reality, "Everyone saw that right? It wasn't just me?" He asked turning around. "Yeah Einstein, we saw that" Odd replied still staring at the screen.

"Jeremie, you HAVE to materialize that guy. He could prove a very useful ally. Plus, he defeated a whole squad of X.A.N.A's monsters on his own, he's got skills" Ulrich immediately told Jeremie who agreed and went back to the computer. He watched as Aelita stood and dusted herself off before talking to her, "Aelita, I want you to tell that guy to go with you. We're going to materialize him" He said receiving a nod from Aelita

**(On Lyoko)**

"Thank you for helping me there" Aelita told Naruto, offering him a smile, "I'm Aelita". She watched as Naruto returned her smile and fixed his headband, "The names Naruto. And Don't mention it, I help those in need wherever I am" He said causing Aelita to giggle softly, "Well Naruto, come with me and we can get you out of this computer" Aelita said before running to the tower with Naruto following

**(ON EARTH)**

Jeremie smiled as he saw Aelita enter the code and deactivate the tower, he leaned forward and hit a switch, "Return to the past now" He said before a blinding light enveloped everyone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremie watched the pods along with all the others as they materialized the mysterious person they encountered on Lyoko. As they heard a hiss, they were alerted that the materialization process was done. As the doors opened, Naruto stepped out, popping the bones in his neck shortly after

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Gonna leave it there. Sooo…tell me what you think. If I get at least 3 reviews, I'll continue it. I just love getting reviews; they inspire me to write faster. So please review!!!


	2. Code BoneHead

AN: Wanna clear up some things that I got comments about. #1, I know the crossover is weird…THAT'S WHY I DID IT! I love to do weird things, hence this crossover. #2 I will make longer chapters, the previous one was kind of an introduction. Right now I'm gonna do my bestest best to make them longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Lyoko (No matter how much I would love to)

Code Bonehead

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto stepped out of the pod, he staggered a bit, yet quickly regained his stance. He let his eyes wander around the room he was currently in. Nothing special about it, just a normal room with plain walls and a couple of pods. His eyes drifted back to the group of people in front of him, examining each and every one of them.

'_Alright, a Japanese girl, a kid with glasses; the girl from that weird world…Aelita was it? A kid with spiky yellow hair…and a purple spot, and another kid, normal looking bunch at least.'_ Naruto finished his observations and smiled widely, "The names Naruto Uzumaki" He introduced himself, watching as every one of them loosened up a bit.

Jeremie was the one to step forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my names Jeremie. These are Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and you already met Aelita" He said pointing at each of them as their names came up. Once he was done, he fixed his glasses slightly and looked at him for a while, "How did you get here? You weren't materialized through the factory; I would like to know how you got to Lyoko"

Naruto raised a brow slightly, "What's Lyoko?" he asked scratching the back of his head, causing a sweat drop to cause on the back of everyone else's head.

"You mean you don't know what Lyoko is? Then how were you even able to get to Lyoko? And what's up with your weird techniques and ability's?" Yumi blurted out, taking a step forward, receiving a stopping hand from Ulrich on her shoulder.

Naruto raised his hands up in self defense, "I don't know how I got here, and as for my techniques their called jutsu. It's an ability that uses some energy called chakra" He began explaining, holding out his hand and shaping a Rasengan on it, maintaining it on his hands for a little while before letting it dissipate into the air. After a little bit he looked back up at everyone, smiling at the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"So, that was done by using this so called 'chakra'? Right?" Jeremie concluded, marveling at the strange ability's this stranger possessed. After some more time he came to realization, "Hey guys, we're gonna be late for class!" He yelled out, ushering them all into the elevator

Aelita watched Jeremie stutter about madly before a thought came to mind, "But Jeremie, what about Naruto?"

With that, Jeremie immediately stopped everything he was doing to look at her and Naruto. She was right. Naruto wasn't yet part of their school. He would have to be placed in the school like Aelita was, that is, if he wants to be part of the school.

"So Naruto, You want to be part of the school? That way it would be easier to stay close to you and you to us incase anything happens. You would also be placed in a dorm room with a roommate. That's the only problem there"

Naruto nodded a bit and crossed his arms thinking it over. _'It is true that if I went to…'school' with them…whatever that is, it would be easier to stay near them. And right now, I think I should, considering I know nothing about this place'_

Everyone else watched as he thought about it, Aelita in particular staring closer at him. _'He has nice eyes…wait, why am I thinking that? I like Jeremie…don't I? Oh this is so confusing'_

"Alright, I'll do it. You'll just have to explain to me what this school thing is. I have no clue whatsoever as to what it is"

At Naruto's words everyone did an anime style fall before quickly righting themselves, "how do you not know what a school is? Didn't you ever get an education when you were younger?"

Jeremie's words made Naruto think a bit before coming to a conclusion. "Of course I got an education. I attended the ninja academy a few years before I ended up here"

Everyone sighed; at least he knew the basics of what a school was.

Yumi stepped forward, "Well, a school is…" (Insert long and boring explanation about school)

Naruto nodded at all they had told him as they walked through the sewers. He watched as everyone headed through the sewers (Be it on skateboards, scooters or what have you) After a bit, he stepped onto the water and ran after them, using chakra to go faster and catch up with them

Odd smirked at Naruto who was next to him at the time "Impressive kid"

Naruto returned his smirk, before running a bit faster and reaching the stairs that lead out of the sewers. He stood next to them, waiting for everyone to get there. After a bit, he watched as Odd got there, followed by Yumi, then Ulrich and finally Jeremie and Aelita.

Naruto smiled slightly "Lead the way guys"

Jeremie climbed up the stairs and was followed by everything else with Naruto climbing up last. "So where do we go now?"

As Naruto said that, Ulrich and Yumi started walking again, "Come on"

Naruto followed as Aelita walked up next to him and blushed lightly. _'He's really cute. His eyes, the way they're so full of life, and his chest and stomach…'_ She thought, stopping herself and wiping her mouth a bit.

Naruto raised a brow, wondering what was wrong with her. He admitted she was pretty cute, and she sure was cheery. He blushed as he studied her closer. Her lively pink hair, her light green eyes and her figure. He found himself looking away to hide a blush on his face

Jeremie chuckled softly as he watched them both. Amazed at how quickly they had taken to like each other. Though he was also surprised at how ignorant they were the way they didn't notice they liked each other. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed they were in campus grounds.

"Well, we're here, welcome to Kadic boarding school. Now, all we need to do is take you to the principal's office and get you into the school"

As he said that he started leading them to Delma's office. As they walked he noticed the looks they were receiving. More specifically, the looks Naruto was receiving. But it was to be expected. How often does Kadic get a new student, especially one as toned as Naruto? He noticed one specific person staring at Naruto, but it wasn't one of the students that had never seen him. It was Aelita. He smiled lightly, happy Aelita found someone she liked, even though he was a bit disappointed it wasn't him. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he pushed the door to the office open. When the secretary asked what they wanted, he told her that a new student had arrived. She studied Naruto, nodded, and instructed him to go in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Naruto walked out with Delma behind him. "Well, Naruto. The only thing that's left to clear out is who you're going to be staying with"

Naruto smiled at everyone else there. He looked back at the principal and shook his head, "I'll be fine alone"

Delma nodded, handing him a key he ushered them out, telling them to get to class. As they walked, Naruto found himself being stared at again, but he simply ignored it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long (And boring in Naruto's mind) day in school, everyone was sitting on a bench, determined on interrogating Naruto. Naruto watched them amused as they thought of what questions to ask. After some time, he noticed that one by one, everyone was staring at him. He gave a nod as to tell them to begin

Aelita started the questions immediately after he nodded, "Where are you from?"

Naruto yawned, "I'm from a village in Fire country named Konoha"

Odd followed up in the questions, "How did you get here?"

"I was trying out a jutsu, I guess I did a wrong handsign and ended up here…well, in Lyoko at least"

Everyone nodded. If a jutsu, as he called it, could be used to make copy of himself and be used to kill someone or thing, then surely it could be used for transportation. Yet something still nagged at them…well, Aelita anyways.

"So…um…Naruto...do you? I mean…uh…"

Naruto switched his gaze to her, raising a brow slightly, "Do I what Aelita?"

Aelita blushed, looking down slightly. Naruto watched her curiously. He hadn't noticed that everyone else had left already and that he was alone with her.

She lowered her head a bit "Well…um, I wanted to ask if you had a girlfriend before you got here"

Naruto raised a brow and shook his head, not having a girlfriend before in his life. The closest thing to that was Sakura, and she wasn't there so, he had nothing.

Aelita smiled lightly before looking at her watch. She stared at it for a while before sighing. She had to go with Jeremie to watch for possible X.A.N.A attacks.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto"

After she said that she immediately ran off as Naruto watched her. After a while, he stood, stretching a bit before heading to the nearest wall. After he made sure there was no one he walked up it, getting to the roof. Once there, he lay down on the roof, staring up at the sun setting. He let out a soft sigh, partly glad this day was over. _'So much happened today. So many confusing stuff, and I'm gonna have to get used to it. Ah well, at least I made some friends pretty quickly in this new world"_

As he watched the sun setting, his ear twitched lightly as he heard someone talking below. He tried to ignore it but it became impossible when he noticed they were talking about him. With his new discovery, he got up on his knees and crawled over to the ledge before peeking over it. He saw two girls, one he didn't recognize and another one Odd and Ulrich warned him about, _'Ah, what was her name…Sassy? No that's not it…Oh yeah, Sissi'_

As he watched them, he found it funny they had no idea he was there and listening. Though he found the topics that they were talking about a bit creepy.

"Did you see that new kid in class?" commented the other girl, "Yeah, he's pretty good looking, but I saw Aelita staring at him all the time. I think she likes him, and from the looks of it he likes her too"

After they finished that part of their conversation they walked off again, leaving him to his thoughts. _'Aelita…like me?'_

He pondered this for a long time. There was no way such an innocent girl could like him. It just wasn't possible. Well…on the other hand, Hinata did like him. And she was as innocent as they got. But still, she couldn't really like her in the short time they knew each other. But yet again, he did have the same feelings toward her and they knew very little about each other

Naruto held a small chuckle for himself, _'Looks like I'll be enjoying my stay here after all'_

When Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed it was already dark out. He stared up into the sky for a while before putting his hands behind his head. After some more time, he shut his eyes, letting a small smile grace his figures before falling blissfully asleep

'_Things really did get interesting now'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hey all. I'm surprised at how many reviews I got, even if some were flames. I love flames! The make me realize what I need to improve on. So again, please review! Nice ones give me inspiration and flames warm my dinner


	3. AN

Hey guys and gals still interested in this story. Just wanted to let you know, I _will _be getting back to updating this story. I was trying to deal with my other story, and a story idea I have in my head. Anywho, expect the update for this one story within the next 4 or 5 days. Laterz~


	4. Virtual Ninja

**AN; Hello, everyone/thing still interested in reading this small fanfic. Yes, it has been a while since I last updated this story. I won't give you the usual 'Life was too hard' 'I got writers block' or 'I needed to get my grades up'. I, simply put, was only considering discontinuing this story, and, as you can probably tell by reading this Authors Note, ended up deciding against it. Anyways, some points regarding the previous chapter;**

**#1: Sissi **_**will **_**be an important character in this story, even if she doesn't show up in every chapter.**

**#2: Naruto and Aelita do acknowledge they have feelings for each other, but they won't act on it right away. Not planning on having an insta-couple here.**

**#3: No, my following Author's Note's (Or update times) will not be so long next time. Just used this one to clear up some things.**

**Anyways, now that that's out of the way, let's start off the chapter.**

**~Digital Ninja~**

The setting of the sun brought with it the setting of a revelation. As Naruto would find out, many things in this new world were very different from his old life in Konoha, beginning with the apparent language difference. It was now a week after he had arrived and, though he wasn't fluent in it, he had learned much of the country's language. He had been pushed into a few interrogation sessions by the guy named Ulrich, gotten analyzed in the Factory thing by the kid Jeremie, and had spent his time studying with the girls Aelita and Yumi, as well as the fact that he finally managed to execute the Hiraishin no Jutsu. All in all, it was a long week, one he was partly glad to have left behind.

"Class dismissed" With those words, the blond in question snapped back to reality. He had dozed off during class again, something he was pretty sure wouldn't be left unchecked. As he stood to leave the classroom, and thus head to his next class, his cell phone beeped in his pocket. The noise irritated him, but it was a gift, and he wouldn't just turn it down. Plus, it proved useful for when he was needed. When Naruto flipped the phone open, a message awaited him, as obvious as any sign could be. 'XANA'

The boy snapped back to reality a minute later, disappearing into the bathroom so he could execute his recently acquired jutsu to make faster time. He made the necessary hand seal, concentrated on the special kunai in the Factory and, in an instant, he was gone, leaving only a locked stall to even hint that he was there.

In the Factory, Aelita and Yumi jumped back as a bumbling blonde suddenly appeared from thin air, they having just arrived themselves. After grins, smiles, chuckles and rushes, they were back on their way to the elevator, pausing momentarily while the old thing went down to the lab, and once there rushing to Jeremie to see what was going on.

"A tower was detected a little while ago. It was activated in the Mountain Sector. I've taken the liberty to—" Though, before he could finished, the blonde ninja was ushering everyone into the elevator, except for said computer boy. After waiting for the elevator to go down once more, they stepped into the scanners, awaited their transfers and entered Lyoko, Naruto giving a long hefted sigh at the rushing feeling his body experienced through the process.

As the group materialized one by one onto the world of Lyoko, they each turned to look at the blonde ninja who, in response, looked down at himself as well. His old outfit used to consist of the clothes he first wore when he arrived, but now he bore the clothes he would usually sketch out on random pieces of paper while in class. A tight form fitting black shirt which defined each and every one of his muscles with a long white coat over it; the coat had flame designs lining the bottom, with a Japanese Kanji on the back reading 'Kage'. His bottoms consisted of blue pants with a consistency which resembled that of a hakama, though they were more fitted to his form. The bottoms of his pants are tucked into his ninja's sandals and have white bandages wrapped around them from his shins to his ankles. On his hands are iron guard gloves and around his forehead a black headband with a blank metal slate on the front.

The Blonde smiled, making a mental note to thank the techno-geek later. But now, he had business and, coming back to that reality, he steeled his expression, the change notable by all.

"Alright" Naruto said, "let's get going. We need to deactivate that tower before anything happens" With a nod from everyone in the group, they all began their run to the tower. At the head of the group was Ulrich, with Aelita directly behind him, Odd to her left and Yumi to her right, with Naruto taking the rear. Along the way, they faced small threats; a few Bloks, a group of Hornets and a single Krab.

"Come on guys, we're almost—" Aelita had begun to yell out but was interrupted as Ulrich stopped abruptly, causing her to bump into his still form and bounce back, falling into the open arms of Naruto, who immediately righted her to look at the sight that Ulrich was looking at.

"Hey bonehead, why'd ya—" Was Odd's cut off reaction, while Yumi simply gaped. Naruto's eyes widened considerably, and his teeth grit together. Before them was the depression in which the Mountain Sector's tower currently resided in, but between the Lyokan's and the tower stood a sea of X.A.' monsters. The front lines consisted of already kneeling Tarantulas, their arms all aimed towards the only entrance to the valley. Behind them, peeking out in-between the spaces left by the Tarantula's were a line of Mega-Tanks still idle. The rest of the area, at least, was filled by Bloks, Kankrelats and Krabs.

Aelita was the last to look at the area, a gasp escaping her mouth when she did in fact gaze upon the scene. "Jeremie, Jeremie there's—" "I know, Aelita." Jeremie cut her off, his voice grim. Back in the Human World, said techno-geek had his head against the keyboard, his teeth grit and his throat tight.

Back in Lyoko, Naruto offered a long sigh, crossing his arms above his chest in thought. Minutes later, his deep blue eyes re-opened, full of determination, "Look, guys. Here's what we're gonna do. Ulrich, you and me are going to distract them as best we can, while Odd, Yumi and Aelita get to the Tower" Odd offered a nod, followed by Yumi, though Aelita, Ulrich and Jeremie on Earth had an odd look on their faces.

"Naruto," Jeremie began, "We still don't know what happens if you're defeated by one of X.A.N.A's monsters. We're barely able to get you through a willing de-virtualization, I don't think you can handle being forcefully-""I don't care Jeremie; I'm doing this whether you like it or not" Naruto spoke with an ironclad will, not about to let himself be beaten by Jeremie.

With a long sigh, Jeremie gave up. He virtualized the Overwing and Overboard, soon after virtualizing the Overbike. Each got on their respective vehicle, while Aelita climbed onto the Overwing with Yumi. With a nod, Naruto turned to the valley, crossing his index and middle fingers into a hand-sign over his chest, though he didn't speak. On some silent signal, both he and Ulrich sped into the Valley and, only then did Naruto yell, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Heh, yeah, gonna leave it there for now, so I guess you have a little cliff-hanger.

This chapter is set between the episodes Vertigo and Cold War, so don't gimme comments like; 'This never happened in the series' or 'X.A.N.A wouldn't waste that many monsters' I'll read them, laugh along with them, and probably cook my dinner with the flames :3


	5. Author's Note Again

OOoh, another Authors Note. No, I'm not sayin' I'm gonna put the story up for adoption, put it on hiatus, or simply cancel it. As utterly ridiculous as it may seem, this authors note is dedicated to all those commenter's who's input has really helped out in making the story a bit more…..realistic, as far as realism can go here.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate each and every one of the comments I receive, and I would love to get more, but here I mention the few, the proud and the honest that helped me out a bit.

**Fan of Fanfics, **your little comment on the length is true enough. I've been concentrating more on my other story, so I mostly give this one a back-seat. But I'm gonna start giving each their own amount of time.

**Malix2**. Wow. Don't know what to say other than thanks a bunch. I guess you're right, on everything you pointed out to me, and I'm doing my best to try and fix that. Hopefully it doesn't seem worse when I try to fix it, rather than it would be if I'd left it broken

And that's it for the mentions. I've got many others in here that I should thank but, those two are the only I can remember at the moment since I'm typing this at…10:00 and I'm dead beat tired from partying at a friend's. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter, **Modern Warfare** (Yeah, stolen name since the game is simple win)


End file.
